Headaches & Trees
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: A little auror training gone awry for Harry and Hermione when an old enemy makes an appearance. / [T. A/U. EWE. Time-skip. Writing prompt for HSWW(CA).]


**A/n:** N/a.

 **Summary:** A little auror training for awry for Harry and Hermione when an old enemy makes an appearance.

 **Warnings:** N/a. || **Rated:** T

 **Prompt:** **Task #3:** Write about a dead person coming back to life. || **Word Count:** 1329 (Via WordCountTool )

A/U HP. I don't own Harry Potter or the world.

* * *

Harry pulled his wand out with a glare across the dark, "I know you're out here Granger!" He yelled into the dark of the forest, trying to hide the shake from arm even though it was dark enough no one else could see it. He could feel it and that was enough, he pulled as much fake confidence as he could muster and masked his voice. He didn't fear much; but Hermione Jean Granger, he did. She could kick his arse any which way and look cute doing it too. He felt the stinger, head on, his chest tingling from the aftermath of it, "stop hiding!"

Another one, a little to his right, hit him again. Harry sent a silent and playful tickling charm in that direction and grunted in disappointment when he heard nothing in return, "not scared are ya, Potter?"

Harry whipped around, _how did she move so quick?_ He thought straining his eyes to see anything at all the darkness making him nervous he took a step forward the sound of a twig snapping under toe made him jump, "piss," he muttered letting out a tense breath before continuing through the wooded area. One hand out in front of him to catch himself should he walk into a tree.

The two were on a training trip for the Ministry, both on opposing sides. Tonight they were enemies, who ever disabled the other (safely, of course) won. And Harry was paired with Hermione, he didn't like it one bit. They had started off sometime that morning on opposite sides of the forest, and by nightfall the two had crossed paths. His idea was to get to her end, and retrace her steps he knew her inside and out it wouldn't have been that hard. If he had managed, he figured she knew him just as well and realized his plan or thought she would and sat up a trap.

A fire in the middle of the forest, to draw his attention and Harry Potter walked right into it - it was dusk then, now it was night. _Apparently a night without moon and stars?_ She was close by, had to be because he could feel her the hairs on his neck were standing on edge. Smelled her too, her perfume. He bought that perfume for her after all.

But Hermione was smart, and just as smart as she was she was an excellent auror and ten times more patient than him, Harry was growing rigid. He was on edge, his head was hurting and his mood was growing foul. _She would know thi_ _s,_ he thought to himself, _she'll use it to her advantage._ Harry stopped walking and leaned forward until his fingers found a tree, sliding down to the ground with his back to it - he needed to collect himself.

But the longer he sat the more his head hurt, it was quiet around him and he wasn't sure if he went too far from her or if she was near either way Harry wasn't alone. The hair on his arms were standing on edge, he had goosebumps all over his arms and his neck was stiff. Letting out a weary sigh Harry eased forward slightly and silently, closing his eyes to listen.

 _Harry..._

He blinked his eyes open, and turned his head the voice calling to him again, _Harry Potter._ He felt a surge of energy course through his veins, and he sat up straight his whole body was aching and his muscles were tense, "lumos!" He yelled loudly, jumping to his feet and lighting his wand simultaneously.

"Oh c'mon Harry, not giving up already are yo-?"

"Shh!" He hissed under his breath, holding a finger to his lips as he saw her peering around a tree, "someone is here." Harry moved towards her slowly, and when he reached her he put his wand out and leaned back against the tree breathing out quietly.

"What do you hear?"

"It's _him_ , Hermione." He whispered, shutting his eyes and pressing his hand to his head - his scar.

"He's dead Harry!" She gasped, "what are you talking about?"

Harry reached out for her hand and ran it over his arm, "I can feel him," he explained in a whisper, "my head is hurting." Hermione was quiet, and tense, she gripped his hand tightly and turned towards him leaning against his body. Harry understood that fear, that worry, and pulled her closer to himself. "We'll be okay, baby."

"Maybe it's just a headache, in an uncanny area.." her voice quivered as she said it, and her arms held him tightly.

"Maybe it is," Harry agreed far too quickly, but it was fine for

 _Harry Potter..._ He wanted to stay still, to ignore it, to just hold Hermione and pretend it hadn't happened but he couldn't. It was right behind him, he could feel the breath on his neck - his whole body tensed and he jerked around, his Patronus forming instantly and standing on guard, and that's when he saw it. It was like a cloak of darkness, and there wasn't just one there were a lot.

They were circling them, floating off the ground, at least 15 dementors hovering all hissing away from the light of his Patronus. Hermione gasped and within seconds her own Patronus - the otter - was weaving through the sky around the stag. "We have to get out of here," Harry whispered and clutched her tightly, apparating instantly.

The came to at the ministry, standing in the middle of the empty auror office Hermione was quick to send a message to each of the auror's before looking at Harry who was gripping a desk with one hand and his forehead with another. "I have help coming," Hermione answered, and pulled up a chair, "sit down, Harry." Harry did as she said, slumping into the chair and the two could hear their help appearing.

Neville was first, then Ron and the others popping in around them. "What's going on?"

"Is Harry okay?" Neville asked, leaning forward.

"He's back," Hermione answered, turning to look at them all, "Voldemort's back."

"What?"

"Harry's scar is hurting... and we were ambushed by dementors out there..." Hermione shook her head, and pushed her hand through her hair, "he's back."

The others were quiet, Harry was quiet, Hermione was quiet and the silence wrapped around them all tightly until finally one of the new recruits spoke up, "who even has access to them anymore?"

"How could he have infiltrated that fast," someone else added, seconding the thought.

Ron scoffed, "I think we all have learned by now, dark magic always has followers."

"But he died," Neville whispered, "I saw it.. y-you did it, Harry. How is this possible?"

"It's not the first time the snake has come back."

"What about.. what do we do?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look, her hand reaching out for his and he laced his fingers through hers, "we fight," Harry answered, "we defend our homes, our families, the ones we love and we fight."

Neville stepped forward and pulled out his wand, "well, we know the old familes that are still alive.." He was saying, breaking the other aurors in groups of two or three.

Hermione and Harry shared a look, before she dropped his hand, "I'll got talk with Shacklebolt."

"I'll take Ron and we'll go question Malfoy," Harry sneered.

"He's changed y'know," Hermione frowned deeply.

"So he says," Ron chimed in, shaking his head, "once a snake, always a snake."

"He might have some news, if he's changed he'll be willing to help." Harry leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I know, I will, me too." He answered before she could say it.

Hermione hummed, "be careful with him, at least, his wife just had a baby."

"I won't even touch him," Harry rolled his eyes, "we're just going to talk." Then he nodded towards Ron, and the two left.

 _He's back._


End file.
